Artificial
by Unliving Girl
Summary: Sakura llegó a él sin un pasado ni un futuro, siendo como una hoja en blanco en la que él podía escribir y de él dependía su destino. /SasuSaku/
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** Ciencia ficción, OoC, AU, lenguaje vulgar y sexo explicito en determinado momento.

 **Declaración:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimito, etc.

Artificial

.

Capitulo

I

.

" _Bienvenido Uchiha-san."_

 _El_ o _bservó a su alrededor detenidamente analizando cada persona en el lugar, cada objeto, pero por sobre todo, lo que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación._

 _Pasó de largo a los hombres con trajes blancos cuando estos quisieron interceptarlo en su camino, intentaron hablar con él pero nuevamente los apartó con la mirada sin la más mínima paciencia._

 _Sus ojos obscuros sólo tenían un objetivo._

No se detuvo hasta ponerse _frente a un cilindro vertical hecho de vidrio, este llegaba del techo hasta el piso y tenía tubos de todo tamaño conectados a el. Dentro, estaba lleno de un liquido viscoso y casi tranparente que se asemejaba al agua_

 _Llevaba años deseando poder ver el resultado final de su trabajo. Pensó que los años que invirtió en investigación, esfuerzo y, por sobre todo, el desgarrrador anhelo que lo acosaba de por fin poder volver a verla en todo su esplendor_ _tendrían una recompensa._

" _Tuvimos que detener el crecimiento acelerado, también modificamos algunas cadenas de su ADN, no podíamos mantenerla estable de otra manera."_

 _Estaba allí, ella estaba nuevamente frente a sus ojos tal y como la recordaba_ la primera vez que la vio.

 _Su piel clara, su cabello rosa._

" _Uchiha-sama, ella no ha podido recuperar la conciencia desde que aplicamos los nuevos cambios"._

 _Todo hecho pedazos_ , _una vez más._

.

Uchiha Sasuke siempre supo que su familia era singular, única. Ya fura por la ingenuidad de un niño que cree que su familia es la más grandiosa de todas las que hay, o por la singularidad que realmente existían en la suya.

El clan Uchiha era una familia que podía ser considerado aristocrática, quizá hasta legendaria. No sólo era llevarse palabras de más a la boca cuando se hablaba de ellos. Poseían una historia como ninguna otra y se remontaba hasta tiempos inmemorables, siempre manteniéndose relevante ante la historia que acontecía y donde quiera que hubiera un Uchiha.

Generación tras generación y a través de las años se habían dedicado a fortalecer su poder, como ningún otro clan lo pudo llegar a hacer.

Desde el tiempo en que Konoha fue fundada y los Uchiha eran cientos, siendo uno de ellos uno de los principales fundadores; hasta las épocas actuales donde unos pocos aún tenían el privilegio de llevar ese apellido. Sí, el clan Uchiha tenía una historia y antigüedad única.

Sasuke desde una temprana edad fue consciente del gran legado de su familia. Fugaku, su padre sin descanso le repetía el gran orgullo que debía sentir por ello.

En sus primeros años se vio fascinado y deslumbrado de esto. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Pero el tiempo -lo único de lo que ni siquiera siendo Uchiha se puede escapar al parecer- fue cambiando y formando una nueva forma de pensar.

Él no deseaba ser absorbido por el apellido de su clan, como el resto de su familia, pero aquello parecía casi imposible.

El clan Uchiha no solo era poseedora de una gran historia y patrimonio del pasado, sino que en la actualidad también eran tan imponentes y trasendentales como en el pasado, poseyendo una de las empresas más poderosas e influyentes, **Sensu.**

Una de las compañías más importantes en desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías en el mundo.

Fugaku quiso que él también fuera parte de eso, con una necesidad que no llegaba a comprender y sin dejarle opción a escoger.

Sasuke fue dejando poco a poco atrás todo aquello que su padre intentaba imponerle, él siempre lo respetaría y admiraría pero prefería encontrar su propio camino y así sería. Él no seguiría la tradición de su familia que le imponía ser relegado y hasta olvidado en virtud de su hermano mayor; pero solo tenía dieciséis años y nadie lo tomaría enserio.

"¿Teme en qué tanto piensas?"

Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba junto a su amigo, ambos estaban en la biblioteca pública de Konoha buscando libros sobre historia para un trabajo del instituto.

Naruto no se sentía entusiasmando de pasar sus últimas semanas de vacaciones encerrado en aquella vieja y lúgubre biblioteca, era un lugar inmenso lleno de estantes que contenían cientos y cientos de libros; sus pasillos eran largos, oscuros y fríos; sumando el desesperante silencio, murmullos y ecos que lo enloquecían. No, Naruto no estaba hecho para esta clase de lugares.

El era un joven inquieto que no soportaba estar encerrado y sentado en una silla leyendo libros y más libros. ¡Qué gran crimen cometió para semejante tortura!

Y mientras él se encontraba lamentando su terrible destino había perdido de vista a Sasuke, Naruto retomó sus pasos y lo encontró frente a un estante que contenía grandes tomos, todos ellos dedicados al clan Uchiha. Naruto lo había llamado un par de veces pero Sasuke se encontraba como una estatua, completamente absorto observando los libros.

Él iba a burlarse de Sasuke, seguramente estaría embobado con los libros por el orgullo de ser parte de una familia importante, pero cuando se acercó a él sus intenciones cambiaron al instante. Sasuke estaba serio y no parecía feliz en ninguna forma.

"No es nada." Contestó el de pelo negro mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

"¡Creí que estudiaríamos aquí!" Se quejó Naruto, después de todo, fue Sasuke quien lo llevó ahí casi a arrastras, si por él hubiese sido continuarían en su departamento jugando con su consola.

"Tengo lo que necesitamos" Alzó los libros que ya había tomado, sin detener su caminar en ningún momento.

Naruto le restó importancia al asunto y lo siguió, no sin antes recibir miradas molestas por levantar la voz de los estudiantes allí.

El plan original de Sasuke fue el de estudiar un par de horas en la biblioteca junto a su amigo, a Naruto le costaba mucho concentrarse y cuando lo lograba se distraía con cualquiera cosa; ya sea con su celular recibiendo mensajes o viendo moscas volar por la habitación.

Sasuke no tenía mucha paciencia para estar haciendo de niñera, sin embargo había perdido cualquier interés en quedarse en la biblioteca cuando vio aquellos libros, en todos los estantes por los que había pasado al menos se almacenaba algún libro que se dedicaba a su familia; lo qué hacía recordarle los problemas que comenzaba a tener con Fugaku por eludir sus responsabilidades. Lo cual no era así literalmente, Fugaku tendía a llevar las cosas al extremo.

En los últimos meses sus puntos de vista comenzaron a chocar fuertemente, tanto así que habían discutido un par de veces pero gracias a la intervención de su madre ambos se apaciguaban. Por otra parte, la su madre e Itachi, lo alentaban en sus decisiones, sobre todo su hermano mayor.

Aunque no lo deseaba de ninguna mamera, la situación con su padre comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, a si que tomó la decisión de alejarse de su padre por un tiempo. Le dijo a Naruto si podía pasar el verano en su departamento, pagaría sus gastos y le ayudaría con el alquiler y los víveres; continuar en su casa el verano entero con su padre reprochándole sus decisiones solo empeorarían las cosas. Naruto aceptó entusiasmado sin preguntarle por qué.

Naruto tenía un concepto equivocado de lo qué era su vida, Sasuke era consciente de ello. Ambos habían tenido vidas muy distintas, Naruto al contrario de él había vivido una vida dura desde su niñez, privado de muchas cosas por sus humildes orígenes. Fue criado en un orfanato y con gran esfuerzo llegó a la escuela; ambos se conocieron cuando entraron a la secundaría privada en Konoha.

Naruto había entrado gracias a una beca como deportista, no encajó entre tantos chicos que se jactaban de su riqueza y tonterías, mientras él tenía que trabajar muy duro para pagar todo aquello que su beca no podía. En un principió, no habían hecho una conexión instantánea, por lo contrarío, habían sentido desagrado por él otro, sin embargo ambos compartían muchas clases y de algún modo sentían una rivalidad por el otro, competían en casi todo lo que fuera posible, con el tiempo comenzaron a familiarizarse hasta hacerse amigos.

Aún siendo tan cercano a Naruto, Sasuke no era una persona a la que le gustara hablar de su vida y contar sus penas, siendo de esa manera optó por no involucrar a Naruto, él era su mejor amigo –nunca se lo diría voz alta- pero consideraba que no era esencial hablarle de su disfuncional familia.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio todo el viaje de retorno a su casa, estaba algo hastiado por la repentina y extraña actitud de su amigo, muchas veces ya lo había visto de esta manera, completamente fuera de órbita y cada vez que intentaba que hablara con él se retraia aun más.

¡Con un demonio eran amigos! Le daría una paliza para que hablara si era necesario.

En un mutuo silencio llegaron al edificio, no faltaba para que anocheciera y las tenues luces del pasillo parpadeaban mientras subían al tercer piso por las escaleras. Una vez llegaron a la puerta del departamento, a un lado de esta había una pequeña caja esperando.

Naruto la tomó curioso para analizarlo y supo inmediatamente que era para Sasuke. El paquete tenía marcado en la parte superior el logo de Sensu; la compañía de la familia de Sasuke, se lo entregó inmediatamente con el deseo de poder abrirlo y saber qué era.

Naruto amaba todos los productos de Sensu, tenían los mejores videojuegos que hubieran podido existir, desarrollaban las mejores consolas, autos, androides y seguramente hacían muchas más cosas, pero eso ya no le importaban. Por su parte Sasuke analizó la caja con detenimiento y algo desconfiado, estaba seguro que no la habia enviado ni Fugaku ni tampoco Itachi.

Su padre estaba furioso con él y no le enviaria nada, e Itachi hubiera venido en persona si quería darle algo.

Naruto lo hiso entrar a empujones al departamento y lo sentó en el sillón ansioso porque abriera la caja. Estaba tan curioso como Naruto así que no espero más y la abrió, casi sonrió al notar la obvia desilusión de Naruto al ver que tan sólo había una carta dentro.

Naruto inmediatamente se levantó del sillón en la sala refunfuñando y fue a prepararse un emparedado. Seguramente él esperaba que le hubieran mandado algún nuevo producto de Sensu.

Tomó la carta en sus manos y comenzó a leerla, se sorprendio cuando leyó el remitente, provenía de su tío Izuna.

.

Había pasado una semana exactamente desde que recibió la carta, en realidad fue una invitación al edificio de investigación de Sensu, donde su tío trabajaba.

Sasuke pensó en rechazar la invitación inmediatamente pero no habia ninguna dirección, sabía de la enemistad que había entre Madara, Izuna y su padre,

Sin embargo en el último instante decidió ir, era un acción muy peculiar viniendo de Izuna, ya que él nunca mostró interés alguno por parte de la familia de su padre.

Lo que le llevaba a su actual situación, estaba en las puertas de Sensu. Esta era la primera vez que venía a esa dirección; Sensu tenía decenas de edificios por toda Konoha, el edificio en el que trabajaba su padre estaba en el centro de la ciudad, pero donde Izuna lo había citado estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, prácticamente en la frontera con Suna.

Era un edificio que estaba en pleno desierto, apenas había una estrecha y desgastada carretera, que seguramente había sido construida exclusivamente para llegar al edificio, porque no había nada más en aquel lugar. Unos kilómetros atrás había una malla de dos metros que rodeaba un amplio territorio y estaba resguardada por seguridad privada.

Todo este asunto comenzaba a despertarle una curiosidad que pocas veces sintió.

Fugaku nunca le había informado que Sensu tuviera oficinas en un lugar como ese, ni siquiera oficinas sería el término correcto; parecía un centro de investigación militar, la infraestructura ocupaba un amplio terreno.

"Bienvenido Uchiha-san." Lo recibió un hombre de traje. Sasuke quedó impresionado al entrar en el edificio. Reflejaba los ostentosos gustos de Izuna en cuanto a arquitectura y lujo.

"Mi nombre es Zetsu, sígueme por favor." Así lo hiso, Sasuke siguió al extraño con actitud sumisa, su mente estaba completamente bloqueada por preguntas.

Si bien su relación con Izuna era fría y distante a pesar de ser familia a él nunca le importó realmente. Izuna se mantuvo presente en su vida sólo las estrictamente necesarias, ni hablar de Madara quien se había vuelto un ermitaño y quien se mantenía en el exilio en alguna parte del mundo.

Itachi en una ocasión le mencionó que Fugaku e Izuna tenían puntos de vista contrarios, irreconciliables para ambos por lo que dejaron de tratarse y se distanciaron. Sasuke quiso saber más pero ni siquiera Itachi lo sabía, Mikoto también se mantenía ignorante al tema y no había posibilidad alguna de que su padre se lo contara conociéndolo como lo hacía.

Sasuke no indagó más al respecto y con el tiempo fue perdiendo el interés en aus tíos, su única familia eran sus padres y su hermano.

Zetsu lo guió a través de amplios corredores los cuales gradualmente iban aumentando la vigilancia, hasta que llegaron a un asesor, cuando entraron, Sasuke observó que únicamente había un botón en el panel y Zetsu lo presionó.

"Este lleva directamente a la oficina de Izuna-san, lo construyó exclusivamente para él." Completamente innecesario, pensó Sasuke.

El asesor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron dando exclusivamente a un pasillo blanco que llegaba a una puerta del mismo color, Zetsu la abrió y lo instó a entrar a la oficina manteniendo la puerta abierta.

"Sasuke, me siento feliz de verte" Dijo Izuna al recibirlo en su oficina, lugar que se le hizo más familiar ya que guardaba similitud a la oficina de Fugaku. Con paredes altas, sin ventanas pero con fuentes de luz tenues alumbrando, había un escritorio amplio y apenas un asiento frente a este.

Sasuke lo saludo adecuadamente, guardando cualquier inquietud que tuviera por el hombre frente a él, por fin sabría por qué del reciente interés de Izuna por su persona.

Continuara.-

 **N/A:** Me siento muy inspirada en este mes, creo que todos sabemos por qué. Lamento no haber actualizado mis otros fics pero como no veo mucho apoyo y trafico de visitas pues no es un gran incentivo para mí, estoy dejando ideas por aquí y por allá haber que pasa. XD

Creo que me dedicaré a hacer más historias de un sólo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:** Ciencia ficción, OoC, AU, lenguaje vulgar y sexo explicito en determinado momento.

 **Declaración:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimito, etc.

.

Artificial

.

Capitulo

II

.

Naruto estaba harto de la actitud de Sasuke, desde que había llegado por la tarde de la reunión con su tío actuaba raro, de hecho no hacía nada ¡Nada!, él había entrado por la puerta como un zombi y se había sentado en el sofá como si llevase todo el peso del mundo, y desde entonces no se había movido ni un solo milímetro.

A quien engañaba, más que harto estaba muy preocupado por su amigo.

"¿Qué sucedió?". Le preguntó, Sasuke resopló agotado y con una de sus manos frotó su rostro. "Vamos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa teme" Insistió.

"Izuna me propuso trabajar para él" Dijo.

"¿Sólo era eso?" Preguntó con simpleza. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"No lo entiendes" Resopló "No es el mismo trabajo que hacía en la oficina con mi padre" Naruto alzó ambas cejas.

Hasta donde entendía, el rubio sabía que Sasuke ayudaba tanto a Itachi como a Fugaku, manejaba papelería e incluso intervenía en algunos proyectos, de hecho él había visto como trabajaba con diseños y cosas que no comprendía del todo. Sasuke ya era bastante habilidoso en muchas áreas a pesar de aún estar en preparatoria.

Trabajar para Izuna no debía ser muy diferente.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Quiso saber.

Sasuke apretó los labios, parecía contenerse.

"Es diferente…"

"¿Pero no era eso lo que querías?" Preguntó inocente. "Buscar tu propio camino, sin que tu padre interviniera en tu vida"

La expresión de Sasuke cambió un poco, sus ojos miraban un punto indefinido y se contorneaban un poco, como si evaluara diversas posibilidades.

Naruto había dado en el clavo.

"Quizás tengas razón…" Dijo pensativo.

"Eso es, piensa en ello." Lo animó.

No era necesario que Naruto lo dijera, las palabras de Izuna se repetían en su cabeza…

.

 _Izuna comenzó a abordarlo cortésmente con preguntas, sobre la familia, sus estudios, todo un protocolo que Sasuke conocía muy bien. Cuando era un niño Izuna hacía lo mismo con él, después le regalaba un obsequio que unos de sus asistentes había comprado, pasaron como cinco años desde la última vez que habían hecho lo mismo._

 _La previsibilidad de Izuna lo desilusionaba un poco._

" _Escuché que ya no colaboras con tu padre en la empresa." Dijo de pronto._

 _Izuna continuaba tranquilo y no parecía tener verdadero interés en la conversación, al menos eso hubiera pensado sino supiera cómo actuaban en su familia para conseguir información._

" _Hn, es temporal." Lo eludió._

 _Izuna sonrió abiertamente. "También me comentaron que ya no vives con tus padres"._

 _Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, Izuna estaba entrometiéndose en sus asuntos._

" _No es nada serio." El joven Uchiha comenzaba a incomodarse. Izuna era su tío más joven y no quería ser grosero con él, pero no permitiría que nadie se entrometiera en su vida._

" _Me recuerdas mucho a mí Sasuke." Comentó Izuna. "Cuando tenía tu edad hice algo parecido. Mi padre nunca fue muy tolerante conmigo, sólo le preocupaba Madara y tuve que pasar por muchas cosas en todo ese tiempo". Le confesó sin mucho pesar o lamentación._

 _Sasuke sintió cierta empatía con Izuna. Fugaku hacía lo mismo con Itachi, tendía a menospreciar el trabajo que hacía y no aceptar sus logros. Pero no se permitió bajar la guardia, todo comenzaba a adquirir un rumbo que Sasuke desconocía._

" _Sé que nunca me involucré en tu vida" Admitió. "Pero no significa que no me importe qué sucede contigo."_

 _Sasuke se acomodó en su asiento, estaba atento a cada palabra que Izuna decía._

" _No me gustaría que tú sufrieras lo mismo que yo." Era tan impropio de su tío mostrar interés en él, o en cualquier cosa, que parecía más que surrealista. "Quiero ayudarte"._

 _Sasuke meditó por un momento su respuesta, y es que había algo que lo inquietaba, que le decía que no confiara en las palabras de Izuna por más identificado se sintiera._

" _Me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo, tienes mucho futuro. No dejes que problemas familiares impidan tu progreso o que te limiten". Le ofreció "Será temporal, mientras solucionas tus problemas con Fugaku. Y si quieres permanecer aquí… sería mejor."_

" _Ni siquiera sé que hacen en este lugar…"_

" _Conozco muy bien tus aptitudes" Se apresuró a contestar. "Tu colaboración aquí así sea por poco tiempo será invaluable. Me gustaría que pensaras con calma mi oferta antes que nada."_

 _Sasuke se revolvió el cabello frustrado, estaba claro que Izuna no tenía intención de aclararle nada si antes no aceptaba._

 _No quería admitirlo pero la ayuda de Izuna, por así decirlo, le venía muy bien. Su cuenta estaba en números rojos, y lo último que haría sería recurrir a Itachi en busca de ayuda, de lo contrario estaría admitiendo que no puede salir adelante por sí solo._

" _Puede que necesites tiempo para pensar…"_

" _Acepto" Contestó._

 _Izuna sonrió triunfante. "No me gustaría que te sintieras presionado."_

" _Quiero saber cuál es mi trabajo." Ya había aceptado, ahora sólo quería conocer qué haría._

 _Izuna llamó a Zetsu, él traería consigo a alguien que le daría un recorrido por el lugar. En unos minutos un chico de cabello gris y anteojos se presentó a la oficina._

" _Él es Kabuto." Lo presentó Zetsu. "Te mostrará y te explicará todo lo que necesitas saber"._

" _Es un placer conocerte Uchiha Sasuke, escuché hablar mucho de ti." Sasuke pasó por alto el comentario._

" _Nos vemos luego Sasuke" Se despidió Izuna._

 _Kabuto lo llevó de nuevo por el pasillo al ascensor._

" _Leí sobre algunos de tus trabajos. Eres muy talentoso." Lo elogió el de lentes. Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, le estaban dando muchas vueltas a lo que deseaba saber._

" _¿Cuál es tu trabajo?" Le preguntó el de pelo oscuro._

" _Soy ingeniero genético" Contestó. Sasuke se alertó enseguida. "Tranquilo, sólo necesito tu asesoramiento para desarrollar una especie de incubadora. Mis ayudantes y yo no hemos podido solucionar unos defectos en la maquinaría, no es nuestra especialidad."_

" _¿Sólo eso?" Sasuke no confiaba en lo dicho por Kabuto, tenía el presentimiento de que le estaba limitando información._

" _Entre otras cosas, sólo necesitamos tu apoyo técnico, nada más." Sasuke no le creyó. "Te llevaré a conocer nuestro laboratorio"._

 _._

 _Kabuto lo llevó a un edificio cercano al de Izuna, dijo que había siete edificios dedicados a diferentes cosas. Cada uno contaba con cinco pisos de alto y cinco en el subsuelo._

 _Toda una planta entera estaba dedicada al trabajo de Kabuto, contaban con equipamiento muy costoso y que del cual vagamente tenía algún conocimiento. Kabuto comentó que pocos tenían exceso allí, sólo un par de personas trabajaban con él, no serían más de seis._

" _Puedes escoger donde quieres trabajar, tenemos mucho espacio y poco personal". Kabuto lo llevó hasta el centro del laboratorio, allí había una alargado mesa y sobre ella muchas herramientas. Alrededor del piso estaban una docena o más incubadoras de todo tamaño, forma y diseño. La mayoría eran muy defectuosas y rudimentarias, observó el pelinegro._

" _Este es el diseño que escogimos" Le extendió una serie de papeles. Sasuke alzó ambas cejas sorprendido._

 _Tenía la forma de un capullo, si bien no era novedoso le sorprendió un poco los materiales que usarían._

 _Kabuto le explicó a más profundidad los fallos que necesitaban solucionar, después de arreglar unos detalles más Sasuke se retiró del edificio._

 _Una vez en su auto Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante, todo sucedió muy rápido y se había dejado llevar, aún tenía dudas sobre su decisión, nada le quitaba la sensación de que algo no estaba bien._

 _._

El día siguiente se presentó con Kabuto como habían acordado.

Sasuke comenzó a mejorar algunas partes del diseño en su computadora, ideó algunas maneras de hacer compatible los materiales. El trabajo no representaba un gran reto para él y estaba con la clara idea de acabar lo más pronto posible.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir con rapidez y Sasuke empezaba a acostumbrarse a su trabajo. Nada fuera de lugar ocurrió, de hecho comenzaba a agradarle la idea de permanecer allí. Izuna comenzó a pedir su opinión en otros proyectos por lo que comenzó a participar en estos.

"¿Sasuke todavía estás aquí?" Preguntó Kin. Ella era una de las personas que trabajaba junto a Kabuto.

"Ha."

El Uchiha continuaba armando pequeñas piezas sin prestar interés en la pelinegra.

"Es muy tarde, deberías marcharte." Le aconsejó pero el Uchiha continuó sin hacerle caso, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Kin se acercó, el chico no tenía intención de irse muy pronto. "Hey, en el ala sur hay un edificio para los empleados, hay habitaciones libres, toma una." Le informó para después marcharse.

Sasuke estaba satisfecho con todo lo que había avanzado, una vez terminó con lo que hacía, miró en su celular la hora; dos y media de la mañana.

Se alejó un poco de su mesa de trabajo, solo entonces notó que la luz de su lámpara era la única encendida, todo el lugar estaba oscuras. Llevaba trabajando todo el día, sin descansar ni probar nada, reconocía que a veces se excedía pero nada le quitaría el buen sabor de boca que le dejaba saber todo lo que estaba logrando.

Tomó su chaqueta y su morral para así retirarse, todos los laboratorios estaban vacios, las luces tenues en los fríos pacillos alumbraban muy poco. Fue a la planta inferior, que era el comedor, allí de una máquina expendedora sacó una bebida y unas frituras.

Mientras comía pensó en hacer lo que Kin le había sugerido, ya que le sería imposible llegar al departamento de Naruto a esas horas sin dormirse en el camino.

Sasuke dejó de masticar la crujiente masa que comía, un sonido extraño había llamado su atención. Pasaron segundos y minutos y nada volvió a escucharse, estaba por ignorar lo sucedido pero volvió a escucharse con más fuerza.

Sasuke hizo a un lado sus cosas sobre la mesa junto al bollo y su bebida, silenciosamente se guió por el ruido. Éste provenía de la cocina. Al llegar a la puerta, por las rendijas observó que las luces estaban encendidas, con más sigilo se acercó a la puerta y cuidadosamente la abrió un poco.

Observó dos figuras moverse, una hablaba bajo pero reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

"Deja eso allí" Le escuchó reprender a la otra persona. "¡Basta!" A continuación siguieron unos gemidos en protesta. "¡Déjalo te harás daño!"

Sasuke decidió entrar en el momento que se oyó un fuerte golpe contra el piso.

"Kabuto."

"…" El de lentes alarmado volteó en dirección al Uchiha.

Sasuke detalló la escena, Kabuto tenía una caja en sus manos, la cual apenas podía sostener, ésta estaba llena de latas de pudin. En el suelo había muchas cajas caídas, latas y una persona descalza con bata blanca, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una caja vacía.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Kabuto estaba muy pálido y boqueaba buscando que decir.

La persona en el piso comenzó a moverse erráticamente intentando levantarse, parecía no tener mucho control de su cuerpo y ni siquiera había intentado quitarse la caja, seguramente estaría alcoholizada porque no podía levantarse.

Sasuke con pasos calmados caminó hacia Kabuto y a la chica tirada en el suelo, se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, con ambas manos tomó la caja de los costados levantándola.

En ese instante mechones de cabello rosado comenzaron a caer frente a él.

Continuara.-

.

 **N/A:** Siento que el capitulo me salió muy corto y que aceleré mucho las cosas, espero que a pesar de esto les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a:

Kazuyaryo

Enigma07

Y a todos los que siguen este fic.

Saludos!


End file.
